What if Your Soulmate Isn't Who You Thought?
by The Protector of Light
Summary: Riku x Kairi drabbles. Cute and harmless for your cute and harmless needs.
1. Haircut

((Author's note: Hello! My Kingdom Hearts muse did not die. Here's a few cute drabbles for reasons. First one is super short.))

 _Haircut_

It all started with a haircut. Kairi wanted to try cutting hair, and since Riku had let his grow out again, he decided to volunteer for the experiment. Things were normal at first; they just talked like usual, about random things, many of which were about Sora… But then, soft hands brushed gently against Riku's neck.

The friends fell silent, Kairi stopping her work for a moment. She felt a bit strange, her heart beating quickly; she felt… like she _liked_ Riku. She and Sora had been dating, but… it wasn't really working. They were too shy around each other now, somehow having lost touch through their year apart. She had already been going to break it off, but now… Now she was sure.

Riku was uncomfortable with the touch, or rather the fact that he was so comfortable with it. Kairi was his friend and so was Sora, and they were together. He had no right to feel that strange fluttering in his chest.

The moment was over as quickly as it started. They lapsed back into conversation, trying and succeeding on avoiding awkwardness. When the haircut was finished, Riku looked at the style. "I love it," he said. "Thanks." Kairi's heart melted at the smile on his face, something she hadn't seen enough of lately. In that moment, she knew things had changed.

 _Maybe I was wrong… maybe we weren't meant to be… Maybe what I wanted was here all along._ These thoughts wandered through Kairi's head, but all she said was "You're welcome," a smile on her face and a slight laugh.


	2. Cookies

_Cookies_

It continued with a batch of cookies. Things had settled down lately; they hadn't had to fight any battles for quite some time. Now, even Kairi was a veteran fighter, but she was quite relieved to have a break.

She and Sora were no longer a couple, but they were still extremely close friends. She was thankful for that; but she had waited for so long to approach Riku due to the possibility of arguments. She really wanted him to ask her out, but…

His once cocky attitude had changed into something more along the lines of defeated and shy. He once had loved having the attention of an entire room, but now, even after so long since defeating the darkness within himself, he was ashamed to be in public. He felt that he didn't deserve Sora and Kairi's friendship, but he knew he wouldn't be able to live without it.

And so, it was once again just Kairi and Riku hanging out together, the first time since the last incident. There was nothing in particular that would cause them to have to bake cookies; but Kairi decided that she wanted to make them and drug Riku into the process.

They fell into casual conversation, this time not so much about Sora as life in general. Things got pretty deep: Riku eventually was coaxed into talking a bit about his depression. Kairi was worried as she listened and watched him speaking. It seemed like things were bothering him worse than he let on, even for the skilled observer of his moods such as Kairi.

He felt so guilty for turning to the darkness… but Kairi stopped him when he began to talk about a time that she didn't remember, for she didn't have a heart. He spoke of his original reason for turning to the darkness, the reason that Sora knew but no one had told Kairi: he wanted to find her and get her heart back no matter what it took.

He had never told her that; she had never known that was the reasoning behind everything that happened. She had never known that she meant that much to him. Part of her felt guilty for having been so helpless, but the rest of her was stuck on the fact that _he cared so much about her that he turned to the darkness to try to save her._ She was left searching for something to say in response to hearing this. "Thank you, Riku," is what she eventually settled on.

A blush crossed his face in response. "What?"

"Thank you for caring that much… Even if it wasn't the right choice, you were…" she tried to find the right words again. "You were trying to help me."

"You're welcome," he managed to mumble, though obviously embarrassed and having trouble accepting those words.

The silence that followed could have been awkward, but somehow, it was comfortable, and neither one felt the need to say anything to interrupt it before the timer did.


End file.
